goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Larson Gets Grounded for a Long Time
[ Stephen and Wolowska runs away from Nickelodeon Universe ] Stephen: "Ha! (9x) Now to make some more fake video game openings!" [ Stephen and Wolowska sees an abandoned aeroplane ] Stephen: "Now we can use that aeroplane to return home to California from Nickelodeon Universe!" [ Stephen and Wolowska jumps on the plane and flies it ] [ Cut to: Dylan Priest on the computer in his room ] Dylan Priest: "Wait a second! I thought Stephen was supposed to watch more episodes of Teletubbies." [ Cut to: Stephen and Wolowska back at their home ] Stephen: "Yes! We returned home from Nickelodeon Universe at last! Now to go to our room and make even more fake video game openings there!" [ Cut to: Stephen and Wolowska into their room on the computer ] Wolowska Marczewska: (in Polish) "Let's make some fake video game openings to Super Mario 64 DS from 1958, Mario Kart DS from 1989, and Super Mario Odyssey from 2001. Real, not fake." Stephen: "That's a good idea! But not only that, I will broadcast them around the world on TV, I will also upload them on YouTube and have them shown on video game screens!" [ 20 minutes later ] Wolowska: (in Polish) "The fake video game openings are so cool!" Stephen: "Yay! We made the openings to Super Mario 64 DS from 1958, Mario Kart DS from 1989, and Super Mario Odyssey from 2001. They are real, not fake. Now, time to broadcast them on every screen as possible!" [ 15 minutes later ] Stephen: "Okay! Now every portable video game screen, TV screen, movie screen, and computer screen on Earth will have our fake video game openings." [ Cut to: Evil Barney in his house ] Evil Barney: (walks into the living room) "Let's see what to watch on TV. I hope is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids." [ Evil Barney turns on the TV. We cut to the words on the TV screen reading "Opening to Super Mario 64 DS from 1958 REAL NOT FAKE!" ] Evil Barney: "Oh! (20x) It must be Stephen and his girlfriend, Wolowska Marczewska who did this again! It looks like they had escaped from Nickelodeon Universe and made those video game openings to Super Mario 64 DS from 1958 Real, not fake! It's totally fake! That video game didn't come out until 2004! That's it! I am going to get my dad right now!" [ In the kitchen ] Evil Barney: "Dad! There's something I need to tell you!" Evil Barney's dad: "What is it, Evil Barney?" Evil Barney: "Stephen Larson and Wolowska Marczewska had escaped from Nickelodeon Universe and made another fake video game opening besides several others and broadcasted and ported them all on each TV, movie, computer, and portable handheld console screen. They are all completely fake! They must be punished for this!" Evil Barney's dad: "What? Oh! (14x) Stephen and Wolowska will be in so much trouble than ever before! Thanks for telling me this. We will go to their house in 5 minutes." [ Cut to: Fire Bolt is watching Caillou on PBS Kids ] [ A notification appears ] Fire Bolt: "It must be from Stephen Larson." (Accesses the notification, only to find the words on the TV screen "Opening to Mario Kart DS from 1989 REAL NOT FAKE!") Fire Bolt: "What the?! He and Wolowska had made more fake video game openings! Mario Kart DS isn't from 1989. It is from 2005. That's it! I will get my dad!" [ Back at Dylan Priest's house, Dylan is outside his front door and he goes to the other side of the street, which includes Teletubbyland, by propelling himself on a water canoe ] Dylan Priest: "Now, I must tell all of my friends!" (Uses a megaphone) "RISE AND SHINE, MY FRIENDS! AN IMPORTANT MEETING IS ON THE WAY!" [ Cut to: Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies wakes up from their beds ] Tinky Winky: "Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po, someone is calling us over for something important! Let's go out the door and see what is going on!" Dipsy: "Agreed!" Laa Laa: "Now let's go!" Po: "One, two, three!" [ The Teletubbies leaped out of their beds and go out to the door, then run out of Teletubbyland ] Alan Cook: "Hey, Warren Cook. Wake up! We needed to be over because something is important!" [ Warren Cook flies out of his bed and onto the floor ] Warren Cook: "Good heavens, something new is happening!" [ Alan Cook and Warren Cook arrive as well ] Evil Barney's dad: "So, Dylan Priest, what is the big news?" Dylan Priest: "As you all see. Stephen Larson and his Polish girlfriend, Wolowska Maczewska had escaped from Nickelodeon Universe, came back to California, and made tons of fake video game openings for the sixth time! One of them I saw after watching an episode of Teletubbies on TV was an opening to Super Mario 64 DS from 1958, and it claimed to be real and not fake. It's actually fake because it was released in 2004, not 1958! Mario Kart DS was released in 2005, not 1989, and Super Mario Odyssey was released in 2017, not 2001!" Evil Barney: "Stephen is making me very angry a lot! What should we do about him and Wolowska?" Fire Bolt: "We will ground them for a very long time!" Warren Cook: "I agree with Fire Bolt and Evil Barney. Anyone who does something very naughty need some punishments!" Dylan Priest: "That's right! And your ideas were just amazing that we do not even need to do a single dance! Come on! Let's go to California!" Alan Cook: "But how can we get to California?" [ Dylan Priest creates a large boat ] Dylan Priest: "Everyone, please jump onto this boat so that we can row it all the way there." [ So, Dylan Priest and all of his friends rowed all the way to California ] [ Cut to: Stephen and Wolowska at GameStop 24/7 ] Store manager: "Welcome to GameStop. What game would you like?" Stephen: "Can we have Super Mario Party, please?" Store manager: "Sure. Here you go. That will be $40.99." Wolowska: (in Polish) "Thanks!" [ At the Larson Family household ] Eric: "Stephen, is that the Super Mario Party game you have in your hand?" Stephen: "Yes." Eric: "Stephen Larson and Wolowska Marczewska, you know that you can't get any Mario-related games without permission. Wolowska, please go and sit on the couch while I talk to Stephen." Wolowska: (in Polish) "OK, I will sit on the couch!" Eric: "As for you, Stephen. You will be grounded for a long time!" [ Drew Pickles from Rugrats appears ] Drew Pickles: "I will take that game back to GameStop." [ Drew Pickles takes the Super Mario Party game from Stephen's hand and back to GameStop. ] Stephen: "No! (9x) Please don't take my game back to GameStop!" [ Cut to: Drew Pickles at GameStop 24/7 ] Drew Pickles: "Hello. I would like to return this game." Store manager: "Sure. I will restock it so Stephen won't be entering GameStop ever again!" [ Cut to: At home ] Eric: "While Drew Pickles is coming back, I will call Dylan Priest and his friends over here to punish you outside in the backyard!" [ Dylan Priest, the Teletubbies, Evil Barney, Fire Bolt, Evil Barney's dad, Fire Bolt's dad, Alan Cook and Warren Cook appear ] Eric: "Hello. What are your names, young critters?" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos, and this is Evil Barney, Fire Bolt, Evil Barney's dad, Fire Bolt's dad, the Teletubbies, Alan Cook and Warren Cook." Eric: "Pleased to meet you all. If you're all ready to punish Stephen, please go outside in the backyard immediately." Dylan Priest: "Okay, we will." Warren Cook: "Yes, siree." [ 1 hour later, everyone is in the backyard ] Eric: "Look, Stephen and Wolowska. Many visitors came to see you." Drew Pickles: "These are all my friends as well as two of your teachers and several Teletubbies characters." VWeekends97: "I'm VWeekends97. All of your fake video game openings you created will be taken off the air due to them being false." Mike Teavee: "I'm Mike Teavee. You and Wolowska are not allowed to purchase any Mario-related video game without permission and while you're grounded." FernandotheTVGuy: "I am FernandotheTVGuy, and you are absolutely the number 1 worst TV user and communicator in the entire history of the world." AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "I am AnthonetheDisneyGuy. How dare you subscribe to me and the rest of my friends, you bad (9x) boy!" SuperMatt2003: "I am SuperMatt2003. Stephen and Wolowska, Super Mario 64 DS was released in 2004, not 1958. Mario Kart DS was released in 2005, not 1989. And Super Mario Odyssey was released in 2017, not 2001." JoyceandJane94: "I am JoyceandJane94. You absolutely have no business making fake video game openings and distributing them on every screen." XxDavidMxX: "I am XxDavidMxX, and I'm very annoyed by all of your fake video game stuff." Takashi2000: "My name is Takashi2000. I'm very mad at you for posting baloney comments on TV, you dingbat!" NuttyComedian: "My name is NuttyComedian. You have been frequently disturbing the peace in the TV world by removing innocent people's comments blocking good users, and most importantly, creating more fake video game openings." Beautybeauty95: "I am Beautybeauty95. We are all haters of you, Stephen, unlike Wolowska Maczewska, who is extremely hot!" Mrs. Jackie's dog: "I am Mrs. Jackie's Dog, and you have gone way too far this time. Because you annoyed many fellow people around the world with you fake video game stuff. In fact, many have already flagged them." Mrs. Jackie: "I am Mrs. Jackie. And you will be banned from the school computers permanently." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. And you are the worst student of mine." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. And me and all of my friends can't stand you anymore for creating fake video game openings with the help of Wolowska Maczewska, who is more well-behaved than you." Evil Barney: "I'm Evil Barney. And even though I hate Super Mario, you absolutely have no business vandalizing the TV broadcasts with your stupid fake video game openings." Evil Barney's dad: "I'm Evil Barney's dad. Me and my son are very disappointed after we saw the end of Barney and Friends and saw the fake video game opening, p.s, my boyfriend didn't come today. You will lose your memories captured by Super Mario." Fire Bolt: "I'm Fire Bolt. And you know what? Your memories captured by Super Mario will be gone permanently, that also includes the spin-off franchises called Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario." Fire Bolt's dad: "I'm Fire Bolt's dad. And you and Wolowska are getting on my nerves so much!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky, and you should've used your crazy antics before doing anything harmful on TV!" Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy, we will never subscribe to you and Wolowska ever again!" Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa, Do you think your fake video game openings are peeling me off? Heck, yeah!" Po: "I'm Po. and you are a very bad (11x) boy!" Alan Cook: "I'm Alan Cook. You will no longer think about Super Mario for the rest of your life!" Warren Cook: "I'm Warren Cook. You will never think or dream about any Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, or Wario characters for the rest of your life. The only companies you will have your memories on includes Nickelodeon, Paramount, BBC, ITV, Toei, Bandai, Toho, Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures, Marvel, Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System, Warner Bros., Lionsgate, Viz Media, FUNimation Entertainment, PBS Kids, Sega, and other companies not related to Mario." Igor the Mii: "I'm Igor the Mii. I will not come over to your house for anymore video game parties or playdates because you are a fake video game opening troll!" Justdancingsamuel: "And finally, I am Justdancingsamuel. I was playing the Just Dance series until your fake video game opening to Super Mario 64 DS popped out all of a sudden. You really interrupted a lot of what people are watching. Now, everyone needs to introduce your punishments." Igor the Mii: "First punishment, we will spank you!" Stephen: "No! (9x) I hate spankings!" Igor the Mii: "Too bad!" [ The visitors and Eric Larson spank Stephen. The action is censored with a censor block ] Warren Cook: "Here is your second punishment. You will become an unteenager for the rest of your natural born life!" Stephen: (shrinking) "No! (40x) (speaks in Shy Girl voice) "I'm sorry for uploading more fake video game openings! And I'm sorry for getting Super Mario Party!" Alan Cook: "No! Sorry will not work! And you will go to preschool, wear nappies, eat whoppies, and do everything not Mario-related." Tinky Winky: "You will also have to sleep in a baby crib, and every time you go outside, you must ride in a baby carriage." Dipsy: "You will also have to play with me and the other Teletubbies!" Laa Laa: "That includes me, too!" Fire Bolt's dad: "We will donate every single Mario-related item you have to charity so that you won't get them back for the rest of your life." Fire Bolt: "And for punishment, there will be no fake video game stuff, no Mario movies and shows, no Mario video games, no Mario books, no Mario music, no Mario toys, and no Mario store as well." Po: "Plus, no more GameStop for you for a very long time!" Evil Barney's dad: "In fact, I have called all the Mario store managers around the world, and told them that you will not be allowed to visit their stores ever again, that includes online purchasing!" Evil Barney: "We will not throw you a Mario-themed party for your next birthday either." Dylan Priest: "You will have detention every day when you're in school." Mr. Dike: "You heard him, Stephen. You will receive over 2,000,000 homework assignments and have home detentions every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Mrs. Jackie: "You will also be banned from playing Yoshi, Donkey Kong, WarioWare, or Super Smash Bros. video games!" Mrs. Jackie's dog: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no iPod, no TV, no iPad, no iPhone, no pizza, no vacations, no soda, no candy, and no dessert as well!" Beautybeauty95: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Taco Time, no Taco Bell, no DelTaco, no Zaxby's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak 'n' Shake, no White Castle, no Hardee's, no Carl's Jr., no In-N-Out Burger, no Whataburger, no Chick-Fil-A, no Quizno's, no Round Table Pizza, no Domino's Pizza, no Papa John's, no Pizza Hut, no Sonic Drive-In, no KFC, no Uno Chicago Grill, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Dave & Buster's, no Arby's, no Church's Chicken, no Applebee's, no TGI Friday's, no Red Robin, no Boston Market, no Big Boy, no Little Chief, no Bennigan's, no IHOP, no Long John Silver's, no Chilli's, no Rally's, no Checker's, no Hometown Buffet, no Denny's, no Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, no Baskin Robbins, no Maggie Moo's, no Starbucks, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Sbarro, no Diary Queen, and no Five Guys as well." NuttyComedian: "The only things you will eat from now on are Whoppies, boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, Thai food, German food, Austrian food, Japanese food, Hungarian food, Filipino food, and baby food. And the only restaurants you will visit are fancy restaurants." Stephen: "No! I hate all that gross stuff. Not even fancy restaurants." Wolowska: (in Polish) "I agree with Stephen. except that I like boiled soup." NuttyComedian: "Too bad, Stephen and Wolowska. You have to eat those things and go to those restaurants from now on." Takashi2000: "There will be no Miley Cyrus, no Demi Lovato, no Bella Thorne, no Madonna, no Green Day, and no other favourite music artists and bands." XxDavidMxX: "You will be forced to watch children's shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Blue's Clues, Sesame Street, Bubble Guppies, PAW Patrol, Wallykazam, Team Umizoomi, Bear in the Big Blue House, Oswald, Wonder Pets, Max and Ruby, Tweenies, Fireman Sam, Kipper, Maisy, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, The Wiggles, Shimmer and Shine, Dinosaur Train, Arthur, Wild Kratts, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Peg and Cat, Thomas and Friends, Pingu, Caillou, Winky Love, Franklin, The Backyardigans, Yo Gabba Gabba, Olivia, Super Why, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Reading Rainbow, Eureeka's Castle, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, The Lion Guard, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Tickety Toc, Blinky Bill, Adventures of the Little Prince, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, HBO Storybook Musicals, Fairytales for Every Child, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Gullah Gullah Island, Peep and the Big Wide World, Waybuloo, 64 Zoo Lane, Twirlywoos, Get Squiggling, Bob the Builder, The Animal Shelf, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Rubbadubbers, In the Night Garden, Wide Eye, The Koala Brothers, Lunar Jim, Charlie and Lola, Elmo's World, Nina's World, Abadas, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, Peter Rabbit, The Save-Ums, The Berenstain Bears, PJ Masks, and other children's shows not related to Mario." JoyceandJane94: "You will be forced to watch non-Mario movies, prime time shows, and cartoons such as The X Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Night Gallery, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Night Court, Bones, 30 Rock, Family Ties, Family Matters, Step by Step, What I Like About You, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, Yogi Bear, Scooby Doo, Tiny Toon Adventures, Popeye the Sailor, the 1940s Superman cartoons, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Disney movies, The Rugrats Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, The Big Bang Theory, LOST, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, Drawn Together, The Cleveland Show, Celebrity Deathmatch, Friends, Frasier, Malcom in the Middle, Scrubs, The Brothers Grunt, Miami Vice, Law and Order, Perfect Strangers, Cheers, Charlie's Angels, Cheers, Modern Family, Desperate Housewives, The Tracy Ullman Show, Married with Children, COPS, CSI, Mythbusters, Yes Dear, See Dad Run, Survivor, Supernanny, Home Improvement, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Minions, The Jerry Springer Show, Turbo, Spider Man 1, 2, and 3, Harry Potter movies, the 1986 Transformers movies, Avatar, Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs, Matilda, Ten Thousand Bedrooms, Calamity Jane, How to Marry a Millionaire, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Wizard of Oz, Easter Parade, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, CatDog, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Cramp Twins, The Little Mermaid; The Animated Series, Jungle Cubs, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Good Luck Charlie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Winx Club, Sonic X, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Cold Feet, The Bill, Bad Girls, Footballers Wives, Stars in Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Shake it Up, Jessie, K.C. Undercover, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Crossroads, Bertie and Elizabeth, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Jeopardy, The Price is Right, Wheel of Fortune, and other shows and movies not from Mario." SuperMatt2003: "You will be forced to play non-Mario video games such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Golden Axe, Pokémon, Digimon, Star Fox, Pac-Man, F-Zero GX, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine for the Sega Mega Drive, Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Bubble Bobble, Super Monkey Ball, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress 2, Cooking Mama, PaRappa the Reaper, Crash Bandicoot, Ratchet and Clank, Epic Mickey, Lego Ninjago, The Legend of Zelda, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari 2600, Half-Life, Call of Duty, Tomb Raider, Metal Gear, Resident Evil, Halo, Rayman, Minecraft, The World of Warcraft, Need for Speed, Diablo, Kangaroo, Pengo, Skylanders, Disney Infinity, Nickelodeon video games, Simpsons video games, South Park video games, Lego video games, Disney video games, Arthur video games, The Sims, Earthbound, Kirby, Earthworm Jim, Jak and Daxter, Spyro video games, Spore, Temple Run 1 and 2, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Subway Surfers, Rabbids Go Home, Angry Birds video games, Sesame Street: Once Upon a Monster, Kinectimals, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon 3, and many more not Mario." AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "You will never do anything Mario-related ever again. That even includes talking about it!" FernandotheTVGuy: "And you will be forbidden from entering Princess Peach's castle again by Dylan Priest and Sophie the Otter!" Mike Teavee: "But first, Dylan and all of his friends will sing the Wiggles theme song from HIT Entertainment." Stephen: "No! (18x) I hate the Wiggles theme song!" Dylan Priest: "5...4...3...2...1...begin!" Evil Barney: "Get Ready to Wiggle!" Evil Barney's dad: "We've been ready for so long!" Fire Bolt: "Get Ready to Wiggle!" Fire Bolt's dad: "When you wiggle you can't go wrong!" Alan Cook: "Get Ready to Wiggle!" Warren Cook: "Wiggle will make you big and strong!" Igor the Mii: "Get Ready to Wiggle!" Dylan Priest: "Come on, wiggle to this song!" Evil Barney: "Wiggle to this song!" [ Dylan Priest and his friends sings the Wiggles theme song all the way until it comes to the end. ] Stephen: "No! (20x) That was horrid!" Eric: "Now that the Wiggles theme song is over, get in the boat that Dylan just created." Stephen: "No! I won't!" Dylan Priest: "That is your final and strictest punishment!" [ Dylan Priest and his friends drags Stephen by the collar and into the boat. Cut to: Stephen sitting on the boat, crying while Dylan Priest, the Teletubbies, Evil Barney, Evil Barney's dad, Fire Bolt, Fire Bolt's dad, Alan Cook, and Warren Cook rowed the boat along. ] Stephen: "Can you turn this boat around please?" Evil Barney: "NO! YOU ARE A VERY BAD KID!" Fire Bolt: "I agree with Evil Barney." Alan Cook: "By the time we arrive at Teletubbyland, you will go back to Dylan Priest's house and go to sleep!" [ 1 hour later ] [ The boat and Dylan's friends arrive in Teletubbyland to drop the Teletubbies off ] [ The boat disappears. ] Dylan Priest: "The rest of you can return home. Stephen, come with me." [ Cut to: In Dylan Priest's bedroom in his house ] Dylan Priest: "Go to sleep right now on this floor! You will wake up in the morning!" Stephen: "All right!" [ Stephen goes to sleep on Dylan's bedroom floor. ] The End.